Morning Ritual
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: Kyouyama Anna was Kyouyama Anna. He fell in love with her anyway....She was so very crazy for him.
1. Ritual: Yoh

Morning Ritual

A Shaman King 2-part story: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna pairing

Author's jibberish: Shaman King isn't mine. I leech off other's genius.

* * *

Yoh: 

Something about watching her sleep was beautiful. Maybe it was the way her lashes fanned her cheeks. Or the way her mouth was parted, letting in and out even sets of breaths. Perhaps it was how her hair was scattered across his pillows, spreading her luminous locks on his linens.

It was a rarity to see her so unguarded. Most of the day, they were surrounded by friends and it was only in the early hours of the morning, near sunrise, that they had time to themselves. He loved spending time with his friends, true, but he loved her too. In that special, deep connection way. And she was usually very distant, perhaps detached sometimes, and cold, at times calculating, sure, but mostly simple and practical. To his friends, she had a beast of a personality: manipulative, cunning, demanding, and authoritative. But he wouldn't have his fiancée any other way. If she acted any different, she wouldn't be who she was.

Kyouyama Anna was Kyouyama Anna. He fell in love with her anyway.

Eventually, his friends respected her. Which was good; it was always nice for one's friends to get along with the future bride.

Under soft brown eyes, he gazed at her resting face. He stroked the apple of her cheek with his thumb; his fingertip barely touching her lashes. Then his hand moved back, feeling her satin-like gold strands between his fingers. His hand moved down, gently down her back, around her waist to her stomach, and then to her hair again.

She was beautiful. Now, five years ago when he first met her, and forever she will be the most beautiful sight to him.

He was so very crazy for her.

It was almost sunrise.

Today, they would be married.

If he woke up like this, with her every morning, life would be beautiful as well.

Yoh: Fin


	2. Ritual: Anna

Morning Ritual

A Shaman King 2-part story: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna pairing

Author's jibberish: Last part. A reference to Osorezan Arc (Manga Vol. #19-20… some of the greatest stuff created. Yeah, I'm biased, shush.)

* * *

Anna:

She woke up late again, and it was because of him. She usually woke on her own, at 6:00 am on the dot; like an internal alarm clock. But it seemed that lying beside him relaxed her whole state of mind.

She kept her eyes shut, in a state of half sleep but she didn't pull herself to the world of consciousness. She wouldn't dare do that, stripping him of this single joy. At first, she thought it was down right weird, the fact that he watched her sleeping face and she was ready to pummel him. But one time, under lowered lashes, she took a peek at him, his eyes on her. His brown orbs were filled with hope, longing, desire, faith, trust, dependence, strength, endearment, joy and peace. She trembled for a bit at that moment. It was an involuntary response but she had to, witnessing the emotion residing in his eyes.

Asakura Yoh was in love with her.

The sight took her breath away.

She had been in love with him since she was 10; five years ago. She vocalized it clearly when facing the Oni. He responded as a typical 10-year-old boy would: dead shock.

But people grow up and she realized that his shock wouldn't last long, especially looking into his eyes that one time back. In his case, sometimes words don't need to be said. It was right in front of her, clear as day.

She felt his finger gently touching her cheek, then his hand combing through her hair. His hand then fell to her back, around her waist to her stomach, then back up to her hair.

He liked her hair, she realized since he performed this ritual every time they slept in the same bed.

Being so close to him like this, feeling his gentle touch and their in sync breathing, relaxed her whole being.

She was so very crazy for him.

It was almost sunrise.

Today, she would be his bride.

If they stayed so close like this, like in these morning hours, she would get that relaxed, easy life she had been striving for.

* * *

Anna: Fin

Morning Ritual: End


End file.
